could it be?
by joejlova31
Summary: jonas brothers have been at abbis school for a while now and her and joe are not getting on so well what will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

chapter one!

Joe Kevin and Nick Jonas had been at Abbi's high school for 3 months now and Abbi and Joe weren't getting on that well so far.

Out of everyone she knew she and Kevin were inseparable Abbi and nick were kinds close because they were near enough the same age.

It was Friday morning and Abbi was late for science when she was rushing to science she ran into Joe

"watch it loser" she scowled at him

"well sorry miss everything" Joe hit back at her

Abbi just rolled her eyes and walked into her science class

Joe sighed and looked at Kevin who was just laughing at what he just saw

"dude you have it bad for her"

"shut up kev, but yeah I know I do, how do I get her to like me?" Joe sighed as he shut his locked and went into science with nick and Kevin following.

"I don't know do something she wouldn't expect you to do" nick burst out laughing" yeah like kissing her with everyone watching you" at that point Abbi looked at and stared at the 3 boys. "you Abbi" nick shouted

"hey Nicky" she laughed and waved them over to where she and Casey were, Abbi smiled at nick and Kevin and kinda ignored Joe

"settle down kids"

said mr cahn when he walked into the classroom Joe sat in his seat behind Abbi and wrote her a note saying _**hey wanna hang out tonight just us two?**_ Abbi smiled when she got the note and showed Casey who was next to her and Casey started nodding so Abbi wrote back _**YES **_and sent it back to him Joe smiled and showed nick and Kevin.

The rest of the day went fast.

After school Casey went back to abbis so the 5 of them walked together as the Jonas family lived across the road from Abbi's family

**Sorry this is rubbish but its my first ever fanfic so review and ill update :D thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Abbi & Casey got to abbis house they said hi to the family and went to abbis bedroom as Abbi checked her myspace Casey flopped onto abbis bed" its so soft, can I steal it?" Abbi laughed "no" while Abbi was still laughing she signed on to aim and Joe was on.

Dj danger: heyyy xx

Richbabeabbi31: hi Joe x

Dj danger: whatcha doin?

Richbabeabbi31: n2m you?

Dj Danger: nothing but I g2g kev wants the comp but ill come by about 7pm so be ready beautiful x bye xx

Richbabeabbi31: bye x

Abbi looked at the clock and it struck 5pm"its is 5pm so I should go for a shower" Abbi got a towel and went for a long hot shower while she let the water run down her body she thought about Joe she thought Kevin she thought about tonight's date, she washed and conditioned her hair and she also did her legs as they needed doing when she had gotten out the shower Casey was spinning on the computer chair Abbi just simply laughed and went to her walk in closet she decided on wearing light blue denim shorts white vans and a hot pink boobtube with kiss me written over it in white" Joe better not get any ideas" she picked up a bank lace bra and thongs and went back into her bedroom and saw Casey lying

on the floor "omg are you ok?" she laughed as her sister Louise came in "o pink lace thong and bra, who's the lucky guy tonight?" Abbi glared at her" no-one" Casey laughed" I wouldn't call Joe Jonas no-one" Louise had a smile spread across her face "Joe?, I thought you hated each other whenever you are with him you ignore him but when he thinks no one is looking he gives you little glances and smiles to himself" he what?" Casey and Abbi said together, Louise smiled and checked her myspace "yeah he is always doing it" Casey and Louise laughed as Abbi looked gob smacked and sat on a chair so Casey could straighten her hair while she did her make up" he looks at me?, I never would of thought Joe would do that" Abbi smiled in the mirror while Casey and Louise looked at each other" you so like him" Abbi looked at her sister and best friend " I don't not like Joe Jonas" she finished doing her make up with 15 minutes top spare so she went to her closet and got changed "you do like him , admit it Abbi imp you older sister you can tell me things" Abbi gave her evils " I know that but I don't like him" they all looked at each other and Abbi weakened "fin maybe I do like him a little" and as she said it the door went and abbis little brother tom shouted" I get it I get it" they all laughed "he thinks its Frankie doesn't he" Casey said laughing "yeah come on Casey, wanna sleep? Ill take you to get your stuff and then we can hear all about this date" Louise smiled as Casey and her went to go greet Joe Abbi went down after 5 minutes had gone as she walked down stairs she saw Joe dancing with tom witch made her smile "hey Joe" Joe didn't even look at her but simply said hey after he finished the dance he glanced at her" wow Abbi you look amazing" thanks Joe but my chest isn't my face" she laughed a little as Joe went red and but has hand on his neck "sorry" Abbi Casey and Louise laughed as Abbi shouted into the kitchen "imp going now mum ill be back later" abbis mom sounded happy as she shouted back "yeah but be back by 10 as Casey is staying over tonight" Abbi sighed and rolled her eye "fine will do mum, can we go now?" "erm yeah sure we can" Joe smiled and walked her to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Abbi and Joe were driving along to the surprise location Joe had set up for them Abbi felt a slight breeze she breathed in and out gently and looked up at the stars which were quickly coming in sight as they were heading out of the city with all the street lamps.

"Joe where are we going?"

"You will find out soon" Joe laughed at how Abbi wanted to spoil her surprise, the drive was quit quick with small talk here and there when a new song came on.

**Hello Beautiful  
Hows it going  
I hear its wonderful  
In California  
I've been missin' you  
Its true**

**But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
But tonight, Im gonna FLY!  
Cause I go across the world  
And see everything, and never be satisfied  
If I couldnt see those eyes**

**Hello Beautiful  
Its been a long time  
Since my phone rung  
And you've been on that line  
And I've been missing you  
Its true**

**But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
But tonight, Im gonna FLY! Oh Yeah!  
Cause I go across the world  
And see everything, and never be satisfied  
If I couldnt see those eyes**

Abbi listen to the lyrics

"This guy can sing!" Joe looked out of his window and blushed as tonight was the night he was gonna tell Abbi his family's secret **( in this there only just becoming famous)**

"so we there yet?" Abbi whined

"Yes we are here" Joe sighed and got out the car helping Abbi out as well

"Finally" Abbi scoffed ,Joe frowned a little and took Abbi down some steps to the beach. When they got down the steps Abbi smiled as she saw candles set out on a blanket and soft music playing in the background.

"oh my god Joe!, you did all this for me?" Joe smiled and nodded while taking Abbi's hand and went to sit down.

"The whole reason I asked you here was to tell you something but I don't know how to tell you"

"omg you gay aren't you" Abbi smiled cheekily and laughed Joe laughed but then turned serious

"no but I'll show you"

"you'll show me that you are gay?" Abbi looked confused

"im not gay, im showing you the secret"

**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**

**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**

**How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**

**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**

**More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.**

**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go**

**When you look me in the eyes.**

**And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh**

Abbi looked at Joe gob smacked

"you're the voice" she smiled

"yeah me nick and Kevin have started our own 'Jonas brothers' and I wanted you to be the first person to know about us."

Abbi looked at Joe

"why me?"

"because you're the girl I want to be the person I want to tell everything to first"

"is that it the person you tell everything to first?"

Abbi crossed her arms over her chest with anger bubbling up inside of her.

"well I want us to be more then just friends" Abbi's anger started calming down a little bit

"really?" a bit of happiness shot through her body

"yeah!" Joe got close to Abbi and pulled a friendship ring out.

"Abigail Elizabeth Sheils will you be my girlfriend" Abbi forehead creased and she got close to Joe.

"you know what?" she calmed right down

"yes I will be your girlfriend"

Joe stood up and picked Abbi up spinning her round and kissing her before setting her back on her feet when they kissed Abbi felt sparks run through her body they cuddled for a bit before going to have something to eat

"Joe how did you get Goli's booked its so hard and so expensive" Goli's was Abbis favourite Italian restaurant Joe simply shrugged

"your worth it" this made Abbi smile so big like mad after they had eaten it was 9:30pm

"shit im gonna be late home it's a 40 minute drive"

"we will get there in time"

Joe was right they would get there in time bang on time actually when they got home Casey and Louise were looking out the window so Abbi gave Joe a full on passionate kiss

"goodnight Joe"

"goodnight babe"

When Abbi walked in all 3 girls screamed Abbi told the details and they all fell asleep watching movies.

**Im so so so so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time it just that I have been so busy preparing for my brothers wedding in Cyprus I went tot new York with school I had my S.A.T.S. TO REVISE FOR AND IM PREPARING FOR MY SISTER IN LAWS BABY TO COME IN ABOUT 4 WEEKS SO ILL UPDATE FASTER HOPEFULLY IF YOU DO READ THIS PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.**


End file.
